The day
by CeCe3o3
Summary: This is my first fan fic EVER! OMG right. These will basically be a series of one shots with different point of views from all the characters. Please leave a review so I know if you want me to keep writing more one shots of this story but for now I hope you enjoy what I have already written. :)
1. The day they played with the mirror

Mina stared at her reflection in the mirror completely lost on what to say next. She was sitting on the roof of her apartment leaning against the wall of the adjoining building with a mirror she had stolen from the bathroom in her lap. It had been about two weeks since she completed her snow white quest and she still had her evil queen ability to talk to mirrors. Just in case it went away she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity it gave her and since she had nothing to do all day she might as well.

Nan her best friend was busy with her boyfriend Brody Carmichael who she had been dating since the snow white incident. Mina wasn't exactly thrilled about her best friend dating her kinda ex-boyfriend but Nan's happiness was very important to Mina and if Brody made her happy Mina would do her best to ignore the stabbing pain she got in her heart every time she saw them. Mina tried to shake away the memory of that night at the hospital when Brody woke up Nan by kissing her but it was harder then she thought it would be to forget. The only good thing that came out of that night was Jared. Jared had long been a mystery to Mina ever since he saved her in that alley she had tried to figure him out and it wasn't until that night at the hospital she finally felt like she knew him. She had saved him and the grimoire from the clutches of a reaper and he had stood up for her to his mother the queen of the fae. There were still a lot of things she didn't know or understand about Jared but she knew she trusted him and that he would keep her safe. That's it she could call Jared.

"You called!" a voice calls out to her from above.

Mina looks up to see the handsome fae prince sitting on the roof of the building she was leaning on. He hops off the building and lands only an inch from her causing her to flinch in fear of him landing on her.

Jared plops himself down next to her and says. "Hey Gimp."

Mina narrows her eyes at Jared at hearing the derogatory name that his friend Ever and probably a lot of other Fae liked to call the Grimm family. Jared knows how much she hated that name and loved to tease her with it. Mina's cheeks turn pink with anger which makes the grin on Jared's face even wider.

"Do you just stay up at night trying to think of ways to make me angry?"

"It amuses me and besides your pretty cute when you're angry."

"Well I'm about to get adorable."

"I'm just kidding hothead no need to blow a fuse or something." Mina gives a huff and scowls at him. Jared just laughs and asks. "Soooo whatcha doin?"

"I'm using my evil queen powers to make the mirror show me stuff but I've run out of things to ask." Mina says with a sarcastic pout.

"Ohh muffin you poor thing. Don't worry Jared's here." Jared shuffles and positions his body so he can rest his head on Mina's shoulder and look into the mirror. He can't help but like what he sees in the mirror.

A few weeks ago if he had tried this Mina would have shoved him off her and yelled at him for touching her but now she was comfortable with him and that sent him over the moon.

"Jared what's wrong with you?" Mina asks breaking Jared out of his thoughts.

Jared realizes that his has been silent for about two minutes and has the biggest grin that he has ever had on his face. He shakes his head and says. "Nothing just uh lost in thought I guess."

Mina doesn't buy it and is not gonna let him off the hook that easy. "Uh no I have never seen you smile so much. Who are you and what have you done with my Jared?"

Hearing her call him her Jared made electricity shoot through his heart and his face to flush. "It's nothing just forget about." Jared abruptly gets up and starts to walk away.

Mina gets up after him and grabs onto his arm. "Come on what is it. Something is making you happy." Jared stays silent and just stares at Mina's petite hand on his arm. Mina's jaw drops when she thinks of something. "Is it a girl?" Jared turns to look at her and can feel himself starting to blush. "It is isn't it? Who is it?"

"No one." Jared answers. He can literally feel his cheeks turning red.

"Oh is it Ever?" Mina asks with a gasp.

Jared looks at Mina with utter confusion and says. "What ew no why would I like Ever?"

"Uh cause she is like totally in love with you." Mina says like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"What no. You're crazy." Says Jared as he waves his hand at her.

"What yes. You're clueless." Says Mina as she mimics his hand wave.

Jared just shakes his head and starts to walk away again. "Fine don't tell me I have other ways of knowing." Mina says with a coy smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah right" Jared has every confidence she won't know until he sees her pick up the mirror.

"Mirror mirror" before Mina can finish Jared runs after her and she runs from him laughing while finishing her rhyme. "on the wall show me the one Jared loves most of all."

Mina freezes in her tracks and Jared can feel dread washing over him. Oh no she knows how he feels about her now doesn't she? This is not how he wanted her to find out.

"Jared what's going on?" Mina asks not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Mina I can explain!"

"It's not showing me anything." Mina interrupts.

"What?" Jared asks confused.

"It didn't show me anything. The glass just rippled and nothing came up." Mina stared confused at her reflection wondering why nothing showed up.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief and says. "I told you there was no girl."

"Well you might not love any girl but you must at least have a crush." Mina says with a cunning smile.

"No Mina!" Jared says with a warning tone.

"Mirror mirror I'm in a rush please show me Jared's crush." Mina tries to run but Jared grabs the back of her shirt and yanks her back towards him.

The mirror ripples and Mina is left staring at her reflection again.

"Oh come on you don't even have a crush. You must at least be attracted to someone."

Jared gives a small laugh. Jared knew Mina to be the most modest person in the world and he couldn't imagine her finding a way to ask the mirror who got his shorts to tighten. He is so confident that he lets go her shirt while she thinks of a way to word her next rhyme.

It takes her about two minutes to think of something. "Mirror mirror in a jiffy show me the one who gives Jared a stiffy."

Jared is shocked. He wraps one arm around Mina's waist and uses the other to try and yank the mirror out of her grasp. Mina laughs and tries to wiggle out of Jared's grasp but it just makes him squeeze her tighter. When she finally looks at the mirror she once again meets her own reflection but this time she can see Jared looking at the mirror over her shoulder. With a sigh Mina swiftly elbows Jared in the stomach causing him to release her.

"Alright I guess there is no girl. That's too bad I really wanted to tease you about something. I guess I'll have to think of something else." Mina starts to ponder what to say next while Jared lets relief wash over him.

Thank god she never thought the reason it never changed was because of her. Jared walks over to the wall and slides down it into a sitting position waiting for Mina to come over.

Mina fidgets with the mirror and bites her lip trying to think of something to ask the mirror. She looks at Jared sitting by the wall with a smug look on his face. Probably because she couldn't find out who he liked. Finally she thinks of something to ask the mirror that would embarrass Jared.

"Mirror mirror bring me joy show me Jared's favorite toy." A look of horror passes over Jared's face but it's too late. Mina's jaw drops open and she can barely contain her laughter. "Awww it's a lamb!"

Mina turns the mirror toward Jared to show him the old patched up stuffed lamb doll that looked to be hundreds of years old. Jared face palms as Mina runs over to him and sits down putting the mirror right in his face. "Soooo what's his name?" Mina asks.

"Not telling." Jared says as he crosses his arms and turns his head away from her like a child.

Mina wraps her arm around his shoulder and gives him her best puppy dog eyes and says "Pretty please."

Jared turns his head to her and he can't help it. Those damn eyes make all his insides melt like butter. "His name is Lawrence." Jared mumbles barely audible.

"What was that?"

"His name is Lawrence the lamb okay. Are you happy now?"

"Ha-ha. Very happy. So do you still have Lawrence lying around anywhere?"

Jared looks at Mina and she still has her doe eyes trained on him. He reluctantly sticks his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out an old patched up stuffed lamb doll and hands it to Mina. Mina holds the stuffed doll in her hands and can't help but wonder how long Jared has had this.

It's a child's toy and apparently Jared has been this age for a long long time so he was probably using Fae magic to preserve this doll. It was strange to think about what Jared might have been like as a child. She imagined a littler version of Jared running through the halls of a castle holding onto his little toy lamb causing all sorts of trouble. Then she thought of his brother Teague. Would Jared and Teague have played a lot together when they were kids? Were they close? Thinking about this made Mina feel guilty. After her meeting with Teague she had vowed to end the curse and by doing that had vowed to kill Teague. Mina never told Jared about her little encounter with Teague. She didn't know how he would react. Would he be upset with Mina, would he want her to do it? She didn't know what to think. Mina turned to look at Jared and felt even more guilt build up inside her. He was her friend, maybe even a little more than that, and she was trying to find a way to kill his brother. She suddenly couldn't be around him anymore. She needed an excuse to get him to leave.

"Uh I need to go inside and put the mirror back." Mina says abruptly as she gets up and walks towards the fire escape.

Jared shrugs and follows her. "Okay"

"You got to go." Mina says with earnest.

"What why?"

"Because my mom will be home soon.'

Jared just shrugs and says. "So?"

"She hates you."

Jared's mouth drops open and his hand flies to his heart in mock hurt. "What? How can your mother not like me? I'm delightful."

"Well overprotective mothers tend to dislike boys who leave there daughters in the woods."

"You know I was with you the whole time and I have apologized and apologized."

"And I have forgiven you… but my mom hasn't."

"Fine I'll go and deprive you of my company. But you know you'll miss me."

Jared swiftly gives Mina a kiss on the cheek and then hops off the roof out of sight. Mina's places her hand on the spot on her cheek that Jared had kissed her that was now warm and tingly.

Shaking her now fuzzy head Mina drags her mirror down the fire escape back into her apartment and she realizes she still has Lawrence the lamb in her hand.

Oh crap. Jared walks down the street away from Mina's apartment with his hands in his pockets as he realizes that he left Lawrence with Mina. After only a moment of panic he shrugs his shoulders and keeps on walking. He knew Mina would take good care of Lawrence until she gives it back to him. It's almost perfect that she has Lawrence. It makes sense for the two things that Jared loves the most to be together. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him he ducks into an alley and uses his fae magic to make a silver ornate hand mirror with a dove engraved on the back appear in his hands.

Running his fingers delicately over the frame Jared whispers. "Mirror mirror with the dove show me the girl I truly love."

The mirror ripples and shows Mina obviously fumbling with the mirror trying to place it back on the bathroom wall. Jared shoulders shake as he chuckles at the sight of Mina fumbling with the mirror. He delicately runs his fingers over the glass deep down hoping she could feel his caress even though he knows she can't.

He silently wishes to himself that Mina had figured out his feelings for her when the mirror kept showing her reflections. Maybe she would have told him she had feelings for him to. Maybe she would have run into his arms and kissed him like she did every night in his dreams. He wanted her to know. He wanted to take her in his arms and keep her safe from all the dangers in the world. He wanted to be hers and wanted her to be his.

But he knew the odds of that happening were small. She still had feelings for that human boy and it killed him every day to know that she would probably never want him the way he wanted her.

But it was days like this that made him hope. Whenever he made her laugh and whenever she smiled just for him his heart would fill with hope. And it was hope he felt that day. The day they played with the mirror.

**Authors note**

**This is my very first fan fic so I'm sorry if its not great. I really love this series and just needed to write something about it. I will only do one shots for this so please review so I know if anyone actually wants me to continue. Also I am always open to ideas and suggestions.**


	2. The day Brody has a date Part 1

**A/N Okay I wanna thank everyone who left me a review and followed this. You guys are awesome-sauce and I love y'all. I really didn't think anyone would read this. It's awesome to know I'm not the only one who realises how fantastically amazing this series is. Also I'm sorry it took me almost a month to write this one. With the new semester I have been swamped with homework so I have been busy. Now I'm gonna shut up and let you guys start reading. **

**Brody's POV**

"So why are you all dressed up." My mother asks walking up behind me.

I take one last look at myself in the full length mirror before turning to face her. "I have a date tonight."

My mother lets out a loud sigh and says. "Oh I thought you broke up with that Savannah."

"Yes I did. I'm not going on a date with Savannah." I say walking past her into the hallway.

Mother lets out a sigh of relief "Oh really who is the lucky lady then?" my mother asks with a sly smile.

I can't help but smile when I think of her. She is sweet, funny, smart and so cute. Big doe eyes, small nose, beautiful long brow- _no blonde! Blonde hair! Nan's hair is blonde. _What the hell was that about? My head is probably just a little foggy because I'm nervous. Yeah that's it nervous.

"Uh her name is Nan Taylor you know that girl that I kissed at the hospital."

"You mean the one you woke up with a kiss." She reminds me.

I just shake my head and grab my keys. I kiss my mom on the cheek and walk out the front door to my car. My head is filled with confusing thoughts. I try not to think about that night at the hospital. It was weird and complicated. I feel like a jackass and a hero because of that night. A hero because right when I kissed Nan she woke up from a coma. I'm not saying the kiss is the reason she woke up but still that's kind of freaky. But also I feel like a jackass because not even ten minutes earlier I had kissed Mina. I haven't told Nan about that yet and I don't know if Mina has told her or not. And the worst part of that night before I could talk to Mina about it she ran off with Jared.

Ugh Jared. I can't stand that smug, egotistical jackass. Out of everyone at my entire school he is the only one I can say with full honesty that I hate. And guess what I have to have lunch with him every day. The only reason I haven't given him a good beating yet is because he is Mina's frie- no he is her- I don't really know what he is to her. There always talking to each other and they seem to spend every second at school together since thy have pretty much every class together. I don't know if there dating or not. They don't hold hands or kiss or anything like that but Jared stares at her constantly and you can tell by the look in his yes that he wants her. Badly. She deserves better then him though. She is sweet and kind and couldn't hurt a fly while he is uncaring, big-headed and would probably drag Mina into a thousand dangerous situations. Well speak of the devil there's the jackass now.

Just outside of Nans apartment building Jared is leaning against the wall. What the hell is he doing here? I pull up and park my car before getting out and walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" I say trying to sound at last somewhat polite.

"Well hello to you to Carmichael." Jared says with his same pompous attitude.

I scowl at him and repeat my question with a more threatening tone but Jared just looks at me like I don't know what I'm getting into. "Calm down Mr. Can't take a joke. I'm here to pick up Mina were going to a movie."

I look around confused. The only other vehicle here is a motorcycle. "Where is your car?"

Jared looks at me like I'm a moron and nods his head towards the bike. "Where do you think genius?"

"You're gonna get Mina on that thing? She told me she hated motorcycles. I offered her a ride once from school and she said she was scared of them." I say confused.

"Well it makes a difference when you trust the person you're riding with."

_Bastard! _"What's that supposed to mean?" I say getting right in his arrogant face.

Jared just chuckles and says. "Come on Carmichael I knew you were slow but I thought you would at least get that."

_That's it! I don't give a shit what this guy is to Mina its time someone wiped the smirk off his face. _I raise and swing my fist towards his jaw but he anticipates my move. Before my fist even gets close to him he wraps his palm around my knuckles and twists my arm behind my back. I gasp in pain as he throws me against the wall. My chin scrapes against the wall tearing through the skin leaving it dripping blood.

"Don't start what you can't finish Carmichael. The only reason I haven't kicked your ass yet is because I don't want to make Mina angry. But I do have other ways of knocking you off your pedestal."

I wipe the blood off my chin and mumble. "What ways?"

Another chuckle. "I wonder what Nan would think if someone told her what you were doing right before she woke up."

"You wouldn't dare." I growl at him.

"Try me." Jared growls back.

Before I can say anything else the lobby door opens and Mina steps out. I can feel my heart beat quicken and a lump get caught in my throat. I get that weird tingly feeling on my skin whenever she is around and I feel like my brain is trying to tell me something but cant. I look over at Jared. The angry grimace that was on his face has been replaced by a huge idiotic grin. _Oh yeah he's got it bad for her. And why shouldn't he. Mina is smart, sweet, funny and so cu- What?! Stop it Brody! Stop! No your dating Nan not Mina. Nan is the one you want. You're the most popular guy in school, she is the most popular girl in school it makes sense. For god's sake you woke her up with a kiss and don't try and deny it. _

"Yo Brody? Anyone in there?" Mina's voice snaps me out of thoughts.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I ask shaking the thoughts from my head.

"I said what happened to your face?" She points to the scrape on my chin.

"Oh uh..." I look behind her at Jared who is just smirking.

"He fell." Jared answers for me.

I narrow my eyes at him and say. "Yeah I fell."

"Come on Mina we got to go if we're going to catch the movie." Jared says as he places his hand on Mina's lower back and guides her toward the bike.

I don't know why but I have an urge to rip his hand off her and tell him not to touch her. But I have no right to do that. No matter what I feel. I'm dating Nan and Mina has every right to date Jared if she wants to. Mina doesn't seem at all upset that he has his hand on her so she must be used to it.

"Alright. Brody Nan will be downstairs in just a second."

Mina walks with Jared to the bike and without hesitation swings her leg over the side and takes a seat. After giving me a small wave she tightly wraps her arms around Jared and buries her head into his shoulder. Jared looks over his shoulder at me and shoots me one of his smug smirks before roaring off down the street. They turn the corner out of sight but I keep staring in the direction they went. I can't lie to myself. I'm jealous even though I shouldn't be. Even though I'm dating Nan there is something in my mind saying something isn't right. It's like there is something buried underneath a pile of snow and its tying to claw its way out but cant. And I feel like if it was able to get out from under that pile of snow I would know why I have these feelings. I keep staring in the direction they went until Nan's voice breaks me out of my trance.

"Hey Brody are you okay?"

I turn my head to look at Nan. She was wearing a pink and blue flower print dress that is stopped mid-thigh, a jean jacket, white tights, combat boots and a fedora. Her soft golden hair flowing down her back in light waves and her lips were a soft pink. I smile at seeing her. She looked really cute as always. Her smile faded when she saw my chin.

"Oh. My. God. Brody what happened to you?" she said as she grabbed hold of my face to examine the wound.

I didn't know what to tell her. I could say that I fell but that would be lying and I don't want to lie to Nan. But if I told he what really happened she might get mad at me for trying to hurt Jared. Maybe I'll just go in the middle.

"Jared threw me against the wall."

Nan's jaw drops and she squeals out. "What? Why? That guy is so weird. I don't get why Mina is going out with him."

Now it's my jaw that drops. "What?! There dating?"

Nan looks at me funny for a second then says. "Well I don't know. I think so. Its obvious Jared likes her. And he is really cute." I give Nan a look and she quickly says. "But not as cute as you of course."

I force a smile change the subject. "You look really nice."

Nan giggles. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. So what are we doing?"

I look in the direction that Mina and Jared had gone and then back at Nan. "Let's go to the movies."

**Yeah okay so this is going to be a two parter. Woo Hoo right. Thought I'd leave you guys in a little suspense. And again I wanna thank everyone who left me a review you guys are the best. So once again please review if you want more and if you have any suggestions on what I should do next. Ps don't worry part two of this should be up pretty soon. **


	3. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter!

**Ahhhhh I'm so so sorry. I feel so bad. I hope you don't all hate me. It's been way to long since I updated but I do have an excuse. A few days after updating my last chapter I got really sick and had to be admitted to the hospital. It turns out I had pneumonia. Some of you may know that pneumonia is an inflammation in the lungs and can keep you bedridden for a few weeks. In my case it was my entire right lung. And it sucked monkey balls. So I was stuck in the hospital for most of the month and then I had to recover at home and then I had a shit load a homework. And then because god or fate or life hates me my computer crashed. So I didn't have very much time to write. But now Im back in business and am planning on sending you some awes-mazing chapters or so I hope. I'm really sorry again. **

**Another thing I had the part 2 of Brody's date all planned in my head but I didn't get to write it so I kinda forgot it so my next chapter will not be part 2 of that. I hope to either re-plot it or remember what I was going to do but in the meantime I'm going to upload a few different things I've been working. Once again really sorry about not updating. But my actual chapter will be posted immediately after this. So happy reading grimmlins. :D **


	4. The day Teague has a headache

**A/N Okay here is the hopefully awes-mazing chapter I promised. Okay so this is after fable and the horrible horrible Jared incident where Teague being the jackass he is took him away from us.**

**Teague POV- **

Teague sat in front his full length ornate gold mirror staring at the petite brunette curled up on her bed sobbing. He had to laugh at her. Stupid little girl. He didn't understand what Jared saw in her. She was attractive enough but nothing too spectacular.

"I guess after centuries apart our tastes have gone down different paths." He mumbled to himself.

Something in the mirror caught his eye. Mina was clutching something old and white to her chest. He took a closer look and saw what it was. He burst out laughing. So that's where that stupid lamb went. Jared must have taken Lawrence the Lamb when he was banished and must have given it to Mina. Teague didn't really care. Any love for that lamb was taken when he and Jared were separated.

Suddenly an intense pain formed in the back of his cranium. Another headache. He had been getting a lot of them lately. Jared must be acting up in there again. Teague had to get him under control. He hated to admit it but Jared's constant attempts of breaking free from him were starting to wear him down and with Mina trying to find a way to get Jared back they might just be able separate them into two again. And that definitely wasn't an option. Teague needed to weaken Jared and tear down his resolve. That wasn't gonna be easy. Jared always was stubborn. He only knew one way to break Jared down and that was to toy with his emotions. Especially his emotions for a certain Gimp.

Teague leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a few moments of pure concentration he opened his eyes to find himself in a different room. Instead of his study he found himself in a dark stone chamber. He looked around at his gloomy surroundings. His mind was rather dark wasn't it? He smirked. Turning he walked through a door and down a steep flight of stairs into an even darker hallway then turning and going down another flight of stairs and then to another and then to another. Finally he came to the part of his mind that was the darkest. Every pushed down emotion and repressed memory. His nightmares and his fears. The things in his mind he buried so they could never reserves including the threat inside his mind.

The screaming grew louder as he neared the door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't really screaming it was more or less a gut wrenching, ear drum breaking roar. When Teague opened the door he found the source of the noise pulling on his chains. Jared looked awful. He was covered in dirt and sweat. His face was stained with dirt, sweat and tears and his lip were cracked and bloodied. His hands and cuffs were covered in blood from all the pulling. Over all though he didn't look weak. He didn't show the slightest sign that he was close to giving up. It made Teague both amused and terrified. If after all this he still wasn't ready to quit when would he be. Would he ever? The roar was getting annoying.

"You know if you keep doing that you'll lose your voice." This made Jared head whip up as his eyes settled on Teague.

"TEAGUE!" Jared yelled as he charged toward his brother only to be stopped only inches away from his face when the chains ran out of length. His arms were pulled back as far as they could go without breaking.

"Let me out of here you son of a bitch!" Jared yelled right in Teague's face.

Teague looked closely at Jared's face. His stormy grey eyes looked wild and frantic. There was hate, terror, desperation and something else in those eyes.

"Now Jared there no reason to insult our poor mother." Teague said sarcastically.

Jared didn't look any less angry but he seemed to calm down a bit and took a step back.

"If you're not here to tell me you're letting me go then what do you want?" Jared's voice was shaking with anger.

"Now why would I let you go? You said it yourself. After your little kiss with the Gimp you said you had never felt whole. But now you are whole." Teague said with a chuckle.

The mention of Mina relit the fire within Jared and he let out another roar while he yanked with all his might on the chains keeping him from her.

"I'm gonna kill you! You BASTARD!" his yell was so loud Teague wouldn't be surprised if someone outside of his mind could hear it.

"Jared we both know that would be a form of suicide. Now why so hostile brother?"

"You took the girl I love away from me!" Jared spat at him.

"I took you away from the girl you love actually." Teague said smug. "I did you a favor. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you! Thanking you! Do you even realise what you did?!"

"Yes I saved you from getting your heart broken. Your welcome."

"She kissed me back!" Jared yelled. It seemed as if the memory calmed him down. The anger in his voice softened to more of an exhausted tone. "She kissed me back. Some small part of her wanted me to. She might not have loved me like I love her but I had a chance. I had hope. But you ruined everything."

His voice cracked and looked as if he was about to cry. But he swallowed back his tears.

He looked right into Teague's eyes. "You have no idea Teague. No idea what it's like to love someone for so long, to love them so much thinking that they could never love you back. To think that the love of your life would never want you. Do you know how hard it is to constantly be stuck in the friend-zone?" Jared fought back the tears that were stinging his eyes. "But then it happened. She kissed me back and it was perfect. And then just like that it was all taken away from me. You took her away from me."

Teague was taken back for a moment. He had never realised everything that Jared had been through. He laughed in his face.

"Do you really think I care? You seem to forget Jared. I'm a sociopath. I don't feel remorse or shame. I don't love. Do you really think your little sob story is gonna have any effect on me? Being held up in here must have made you delusional."

Jared fell to his knees. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? We could have just left. We could have gone home and then…"

"And then what?!" Teague placed his foot on Jared's chest and kicked him over. "What did you think would happen?" Grabbing a fist full of Jared's shirt Teague threw him against the wall. "Were you going to be her knight in shining armor, her prince charming? Were you going to beat the curse together? Were you going to get married and have kids? Did you think the two of you would live happily ever after?" Teague couldn't help but laugh at Jared hopeless dreams.

"We could have! She could have loved me back. We could have been together. If you had just left us alone if you could have just gone to a different Grimm."

"Now what fun would that be? Besides do you really think she could have loved you? She has already found her true love. What's his name?" Teague rub his chin in mock thought.

"Brody." Jared said in a barely audible whisper.

"Ah yes the dashing, charming, handsome, brave, goody goody, Brody sickling sweet Carmichael. He's the one she really loves."

"No."

"Face it if he came up to her and told her he loved her she would jump into his arms without a second thought. Whether you were there or not."

"No!"

"Yes! She's probably out with him right now." Teague knew it was a lie. Mina was crying over Jared. But he didn't need to know that.

Something Teague didn't expect happened. Jared started to chuckle. "No she's not. She's in her room crying clutching my lamb to her chest. It breaks my heart to see her like that but it shows she does care about me and she will fight for me. I know and you know she will."

Teague was stunned how did he know all this. He started to stutter. "Wha… how did you…"

"You forget Brother that even though I'm trapped in here and fighting to get out I'm still you and I'm still in your head. I see what you see, I know what you think and I know everything you know. Every dirty little secret you keep stored in this psychotic mind of yours. I know your weakness and your fears. I know you're scared of me getting out of here. I know you doubt your future. And I know how to destroy you."

Teague stepped back. How could he not think of this? Jared knew everything now. He knew how to destroy him. He knew everything about him. Teague looked up and saw something that terrified him even more. The walls holding onto Jared's chains were starting to crack. Even the chains holding onto him were wearing down. This wasn't good if Jared broke free he might be able to…

"Take control." Jared finished Teague's inner monologue for him. "Take control of the body and the mind. I will find a way to break out of here and I will make sure that with whatever time I have I will make sure Mina knows as much as I can tell. And you better bet the first thing I tell her will be how to destroy you. I will make sure she knows your every weakness and fear" Teague couldn't stop the sweat that was forming in his brow. "You underestimate her. She is smart and brave and strong. I know she will beat you and your damn story. And she's gonna send you and your shit eating grin straight to hell."

Teague started to breath heavily out of fear. This wasn't what he came down here for. He needed to take back control before he crumbled. He looked at Jared. He had such an intensity in his eyes that showed there wasn't a doubt in his mind of Mina's ability's.

Teague stifled all his courage and looked Jared right in the eye. "Well if your little princess doesn't find a way to separate us you're coming straight to hell with me."

Before Jared could say anything else Teague turned on his heal and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Standing there his fear and anger boiled over so instead of Jared it was Teague who let out a gut wrenching roar. By the time he could no longer yell Teague realised he was no longer in his mind but back in his study.

He looked at the mirror and quickly grasped the sides of it. "Mirror mirror on the wall show me who my idiot brother loves most of all." Teague chanted.

Mina appeared on the mirror but she was no longer in her room crying but instead she was with those damn fairy godmothers. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Something white sticking of her pocket. It must be the lamb. He couldn't her them but he saw Mina's lips moving. He could make out two words "Jared" and "separate". No she couldn't do it,

Angrily he picked up a vase and chucked it at the mirror smashing it to be pieces. Foot step rushed to the door and two guards ran into the study. They looked at Teague and then at the mirror.

"Your Highness are you all right?" One of the guards said gripping his sword a little tighter than usual.

It was known to every staff member of the castle that the dark prince was a sociopath who didn't hesitate to have any one who displeased him killed in a most painful way. But over the past while it had become worse. He constantly ordered the deaths of anyone who he even looked at him funny or bumped into him in the hallway. And the killings had become much more tortures. He was paranoid and reclusive always locking himself away in his study or his bedchamber only coming out to eat or too order a headache remedy.

"I'm fine you can go back to your stations." Teague said rubbing his temples.

The guards didn't hesitate knowing that questioning Teague meant death. When the guards were gone Teague slid down the wall next to the shattered mirror. He looked down at the shards and something very disturbing caught his eye. He picked up the biggest piece of glass he could find and looked into it. He almost crushed the glass with his hand after what he saw. One of his eyes that used to be a rich, deep blue was now a stormy grey the exact same as Jared's.

Throwing the class shard across the room Teague stood up and walked to a stone pedestal in the middle of the room and sat down in front of it. He ran his hands delicately along the cover of the Story. With a wave of his hand the pages flew open landing on a blank one. Teague picked up his quill and began to write. If Jared thought Mina had what it took to end the curse then fine. Let's see what she can do without him there to protect her. Teague would kill that little bitch. If she died than Jared would spiral into a depression and Teague would be able to take control and get his life back.

Before Teague could finish writing the first obstacle he would throw at Mina he dropped the quill and pressed his head down onto the stone pedestal. He got up and walked to his chamber and laid down on his bed drawing the shades and ordering some medicine.

He would kill Mina another day. He knew he would. The story always wins. But it would have to wait. Some other day but not today. Not the day Teague had the worst headache of his life.

**A/N Ok here you guys go. I hope you like this one and I also hope you can forgive me for taking so long. I hope to finish part 2 of Brody's date soon so don't worry I won't leave you hanging on that one. Bye for now and happy reading Grimmlins.**


	5. The day Teague dresses like a Gnome

**A/N Hello Grimmlins. So this isn't part 2 of Brodys date either still working on that but as most of you probably guessed from my last chapter that im quite the little Teague hater but due to recent events which I will explain later I am trying to keep an open mind about it . So this is a Meague chapter. This is gonna be short I still don't really like Meague but I know other ppl do and if Meague does happen at the end I think I wold b cool with it so here it is.**

**Teague's POV-**

Mina Grimm was beautiful. Teague couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. He smirked a bit. If Jared knew he thought that he would probably go all wolverine on him. Teague found it quite amusing that Jared could be so possessive of a girl he wasn't even dating. It kind of reminded him of his relationship with Ever. The pixie was very possessive and clingy to Jared even though they weren't together anymore. Jared and Mina were the same except this time Jared was the possessive one who was in love with somebody whose heart belonged to another. And then there was Mina who was in love with a blonde, weak human boy named Brody. Who names there kid Brody anyway. For some reason Teague couldn't explain he did not like that human boy. That's why he found it so amusing to mess with his puny little mind. First making him forget Mina and then making him fall in love with Nan. What he would do next he didn't know but he knew it would be good.

A sudden stirring broke him out of his inner monologue. He saw Mina was starting to wake. She had fallen asleep in her lawn chair on top of her roof again. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. Wow she was even pretty when she yawned. His head became muddled and foggy. He quickly shook his head to out clearing out the fog that had clouded his mind. Mina stood up and walked right up to him and sat down. Teague had disguised himself inside her stupid Sir Gnomer doll when he heard her wake up.

Mina took out a piece of paper and started to sketch the garden ornament. Teague couldn't help but wish Mina was sketching the real him or better yet he was sketching her. Just like Jack had sketched Rose in that Titanic movie. His mind fogged over again. He wished he could shake his head to clear it but if he did Mina would know he was in the stupid doll. After Mina was finally finished she got up and turned towards the fire escape. If he wanted to talk to her at all he needed to do it now.

"Drawing your stupid dolls." Teague called out after he ditched his gnome disguise.

Mina froze and started to turn around saying. "Jared I've told you a million times there not doll there… Ahh!" she yelped and almost fell over when she saw it was Teague and not Jared.

"Expecting someone else. So my brother thinks the same thing about your little toys eh?"

"What do you want?" Mina said in a harsh tone.

"What? No "hello"? No "how are you Teague"? Or my personal favorite "wow Teague you look great"." Teague used the most arrogant tone he could.

"Hi. How are you? Get the hell off my roof." Mina still had the same harsh tone in her voice as before.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"No just the uninvited ones."

"I expected more courtesy especially since you're in the presence of royalty."

"Yeah you're a royal pain in the ass. Now what do you want?"

Teague was getting frustrated now. "I just wanted to have a nice chat with my favorite Grimm or should I say Gimp."

"Shut up you… you… Mr. Sassypants."

Teague couldn't help it. He collapsed to his knees he was laughing so hard. "Mr. Sassypants are you kidding me that's the best you could come up with?"

"Teague get out of here before I call Jared."

Teague didn't get off his knees but seemed to calm down a little. "Oh really how? The grimoire is in your bedroom."

Before Teague could react Mina ran to the fire escape and quickly jumped down to her bedroom. "Oh crap." Teague muttered as he snapped his fingers transporting him into Mina's bedroom.

She was just about to grab the grimoire but before she could Teague wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She kicked and screamed but he didn't loosen his grip on her. Her mom and brother weren't home so it didn't matter how loud she yelled. He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of with his legs on either side of her. He pinned her arms to the bed so she would stop hitting him. When she finally stopped moving Teague got a good look at her. Her beautiful soft brown eyes were wide and staring at him. He lost all sense when he looked in those eyes. He became so lost in those pools of warm honey he could have stared into them for centuries. He would have if it wasn't for the intense pain in his groin. He tore his gaze away from Mina's eyes and looked down to see her knee jabbed into his manhood. Oh that was not the way he had hoped she would touch him there. He groaned in pain and Mina took the advantage to throw him off her and grab the Grimoire.

"Jared help!" Mina yelled as soon as her hand was wrapped around the book.

Not even a second later Jared appeared in Mina's bedroom armed with a hunting knife. "Mina what wrong!' Jared yelled before he turned his gaze to Teague. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh hi brother sorry I can't chat gotta run. Mina lovely talking to you as always." Teague then snapped his finger transporting himself only a second before Jared cut through the air Teague was standing in with his knife sticking it into the wall.

Teague opened his eyes and found himself back in his bed chambers at the castle. He walked over to his mirror and began to chant. "Mirror mirror on the wall show me the Gimp with the stupid doll."

The mirrors image swirled and then revealed Mina and Jared hugging. For some reason this angered Teague. He wanted to go back there and rip Jared's little hands off of her. He was befuddled by these feelings. What he felt when he had looked into Mina's eyes was something he had never felt before. His heart sped up, his face flushed and his breath had gotten caught in his throat. It was an unreal feeling. He wondered if this was what Jared felt when he was with Mina. Teague looked back at the mirror. They were still hugging. Disgusted by the image Teague waved the image away and called for one of the servants.

"Yes your highness what would you like?" The servant an older gentleman asked timidly as he walked into the chamber.

"Can I ask you a question?" Teague asked while chewing his thumbnail.

The servant nodded his head. "Have you ever been in love and if you have what did it feel like?"

The servant whose name was Belial was shocked by the question but didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes sir I have been in love. With my late wife Molly. And it is an amazing feeling. If I remember correctly your heart speeds up dramatically, your face flushes and your breath becomes completely caught in your throat." Belial smiled at the memory of when he had first fallen in love with his Molly.

"Thank you Belial you may go now but could you send in a bottle of wine?" Teague needed something to calm his nerves.

"Yes sir." With that Belial left the room.

A few minutes later the wine came in and Teague immediately started to drink. He wanted to drink away his feelings. He couldn't be in love with Mina she was a Grimm and his job was to kill the Grimms. He need to repress these feelings and alcohol was the best solution. So he decided to drink away these feelings, drink away Mina and drink away the day Teague dressed as a Gnome

**A/N Wow that was actually more fun than I thought it would b. don't get me wrong Im still into Jarina** **but I guess I could accept Meague.**

**This chapter goes out to a hard-core Meague shipper and great writer and person Fluffy. Fluffy you're awesome and I love you and I don't want you to go. **

**As some of you may know there was a bit of a shipping war on pintrest that was supposed to b fun but got kinda out of hand. Im not ashamed to say I was a part of this war it was never intended to create drama it was supposed to b fun but alas it ended up driving away 3 awesome Grimmlins. But we hav to remember this is a fandom! These ppl we r talking about arnt real but the ppl we r talking to r. JoJo and Madeleine I hope you read this bt if you don't wanna read my fics anymore I totally understand I want u guys to know that u shouldn't give up on unenchanted just bcuz a couple of morons decided to hav a cyberwar with each other. If u really love unenchanted u shouldn't let our stupid war and us stupid ppl take it away from u. This fandom is small enough as it is and if we start to turn our backs on each other then we'll just b a bunch of ppl with a book we love but with no to talk to about it. These ships Mrody. Jarina, Jever and Meague are not real. We arnt talking about real ppl you can like who you like and having a small debate is fine but if u think its gonna get out of hand just stop it. Now the war is over and we hav all called a truce. This dumb war happened there is nothing we can do about it and there is no way to change it but all we can do is put it behind us and move on. Okay Im done now. Bye Grimmlins.**


End file.
